El rencor de Kelly
by FarewellDespair
Summary: Jackie enfrentara a una Kelly que, marcada por las sombras de su pasado e inundada por un dolor incontrolable, tratara de vencerla con una fiereza que pocas veces se puede observar. Así deberá encarar a la antigua aliada de sus amigos en un combate desigual, en el cual Kelly aflorara las sombras que el tiempo, el rencor, y el odio por la perdida de lo que amo, forjo en su corazón.


El eco metálico de un combate se escuchaba a lo lejos, proveniente de un paramo desértico con apenas atisbos de arboles en él, y cadenas montañosas acaradas a cada lado de sus distantes horizontes. Mientras las dos únicas siluetas que provocaban aquel sonido luchaban con fiereza. Prontamente una de ellas, sintiéndose en desventaja, comenzó a huir.

-¿A dónde vas pequeña humana? -decía desafiante una de estas. Observando a su adversaria retirarse, para después ir tras ella.

Rápidamente comenzó a seguirla y, para cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, lanzo un golpe descendente con su gran espada, la espada familiar ancestral. Pero la rival, atenta a su aproximación, volteo a tiempo y bloqueo el ataque con su espada. No obstante, la fuerza de la atacante fue tal que solo pudo desviar el ataque, impidiendo que la dañe. Acto seguido, la perseguidora lanzo un cintarazo que fue evitado por la defensora al retroceder rápidamente, para después bloquear un mandoble al chocar ambas espadas, permaneciendo así un efímero momento ya que la atacante, con su gran fuerza, logro desviar ambas espadas hacia el suelo a un lado para, consiguientemente y por su cercanía corporal, dar un codazo al pecho de la bloqueadora. Este, protegido por la coraza de la armadura de su usuaria, evito cualquier daño corporal, mas sin embargo no bloqueo la fuerza del impacto, impulsándola hacia atrás, provocando su retroceso a unos pocos metros.

-¡Ya basta Kelly!¡Es suficiente!

-¿Empiezas a tenerme miedo Jackie?¿Qué pasa? Si eras tú la que hasta hace poco aparentaba ser una guerrera capaz.

Jackie, inundada de una creciente duda, mantenía enristrada su espada, mientras no dejaba de retroceder con lentitud, seguida al mismo ritmo por su furtiva rival.

La joven humana vestía una armadura de coraza pegada al cuerpo, siendo sus extremidades superiores protegidas por la misma hasta los inicios del antebrazo, además de usar guanteletes metálicos hasta los codos en la parte del brazo. Las extremidades inferiores eran resguardadas por la parte del pantalón metálico de la armadura y por botas metálicas de combate, llegando estas hasta las rodillas. Esta protectiva, si bien tenia cierto peso, se constituía para dar la suficiente agilidad y libertad de movimiento a su portadora, especialmente a la hora del combate, sin suponer ninguna clase de impedimento a mediano plazo. Empero, podía ser un percance a la hora de correr prolongadamente o soportar un constante cansancio producto de la dilatación de un enzarzado combate. Además de su espada, no llevaba ninguna otra arma pues su escudo hasta hace poco haba sido malogrado. Kelly por otro lado usaba su típica armadura de combate, la cual si bien no brindaba mucha protección, proveía total libertad de movimiento en cualquier ámbito, dándole una ventajosa presteza sobre la humana. El único aspecto resaltante mas allá de la apariencia de la guerrera, era un anillo rojo en su mano derecha, además de algunas cicatrices repartidas en todo su cuerpo.

-¡Vamos humana!¡ataca!-continuo Kelly desafiante- de cualquier forma ya derrote a varios enemigos como tú. No tienes idea de cuantos, y tu no serás excepción.

Jackie se detuvo decidida a plantarle cara. Unos ligeros momentos observo al costado detrás de Kelly, hecho que esta noto. Ahí vio su escudo severamente dañado en el suelo, prácticamente inservible como resultado de los inicios de su batalla. Cuanto necesitaba nuevamente aquella defensa, después de todo, la velocidad de su rival superaba la suya y sin ese escudo no seria fácil contenerla.

-¿Qué?... -dijo Kelly volteando un momento tras detenerse, observando aquel objeto- ¿Quieres tu escudo no?¿acaso no te enseñaron a pelear sin él, niña?¿o es que tu ímpetu se fue junto a esa defensa?

Jackie apretó los dientes, sin duda la batalla no había ido como esperaba. En especial por la espada de Kelly, esa condenada espada que logro dañar rápidamente su escudo, el cual si bien no estaba hecho de un material resaltante, era lo suficientemente resistente como para bloquear prácticamente todos los ataques de las espadas comunes. Su propia espada que estaba hecha de uno de los hierros más fuertes y maniobrables, era incapaz de haber podido dañar de tal forma su escudo. Ahora dudaba incluso de siquiera poder resistir el embiste de la espada de Kelly ¿De qué estaba hecha?

-¿Le temes a esta arma? ¿mi espada? -decía Kelly notando su mirada. Comenzando a caminar circularmente a su alrededor- no me extraña, es normal pues sabrás que no es cualquier arma. Esta armas es la espada ancestral familiar, un arma del legado de mi familia que ha conocido miles de batallas, pero nunca se ha roto. Al menos, no desde que se tiene conocimiento. -decía con una parsimonia inquietante para Jackie, la cual le seguía apuntando con su espada enristrada- Está hecha para batir cualquier defensa, y por ello ni tú, ni tu escudo podrían resistir si yo quisiera -Kelly ya había dado un rodeo y estaba al otro lado de Jackie, siguió caminando- Por generaciones ha pertenecido a mi familia y ahora la empuño yo y, sea que haya perdido o ganado, nunca me ha fallado. Incluso si yo les falle a otros, incluso si les falle a los demás -Kelly, estando casi de nuevo en su posición original, volvió a caminar hacia Jackie, esta vez lentamente. Esta empezó a retroceder.

Jackie sabía que debía responder adecuadamente pues, si bien su rival parecía expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta, era probable que esta no quisiera verse interpelada sobre ello, pues sus expresiones no manifestaban eso. De hecho, sus expresiones no manifestaban mucho, ya que desde que se encontraron apenas sonrió o se mostro feliz, exteriorizando casi siempre enfado, alicaimiento y hasta sorpresa, pero lo demás fue limitado ¿por qué? y ¿por qué ahora actuaba de esa forma tan hostil con ella? ¿era por mostrarse confiada al inicio de su lucha? Era absurdo, era cierto que lo fue pero no de una forma exagerada, ni fue ella quien inicio el combate. De hecho, fue Kelly quien ataco primero, justo después de unos roces por mencionar a Star y Marco ¿Seria eso? ¿serian ellos el causante? No le quedan muchas opciones más allá de averiguarlo.

-¿Sabes? Star y Marco siempre mencionaban muchas cosas de ti -decía Jackie tratando de relajar su expresión ansiosa.

-¿Ah sí? -dijo Kelly sin variar su rictus- ¿Que te dijeron ese par de inútiles?

Jackie tardo unos segundos en responder. Al parecer había hallado el causal.

-Me dijeron que eras una gran guerrera, y que no te rindes con facilidad.

-Algo de verdad dicen esos mentirosos- dijo Kelly deteniéndose- no me considero una gran guerrera, pero algo es cierto, no me rindo.

-Hablas como si los odiaras, como si no te gustara oír sus nombres ¿Por qué?¿no son tus amigos?

-¿Ese par?¿por qué lo serian ah? ambos son unos ingratos indiferentes -decía Kelly enseriada.

-¿Entonces los odias? -decía Jackie negándose a bajar su guardia, pero relajando su expresión y tono.

-No, para nada -decía Kelly sin relajar su expresión pero aligerando su guardia- De hecho los admiro, admiro ese egoísmo e hipocresía que tienen. Quizá debí aprender de ellos y también debía haber sido así desde el principio, pero esa otrora nunca fue mi forma de ser. Pero ahora, lo único genuino que siento hacia ellos es un profundo desprecio. Junto a otras cosas.

-¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

-A pesar de haberla visto, en serio desconoces mi dimensión ¿no humana? -decía Kelly observando cómo las interrogantes se formaban en el rostro de Jackie- Mira detrás de ti y dime que ves.

Jackie desconfiada no obedeció, permaneciendo en su posición sin inmutarse. Kelly, percatándose de esto y para darle confianza, enterró su espada en el suelo con algo de dificultad, provocando un sonido pedregoso mientras la espada se hundía hasta la empuñadura.

-Adelante, voltéate. -decía Kelly, ahora con las manos libres- Si trato de recuperar mi espada oirás otra vez ese ruido otra vez. Pero no lo hare, tienes mi palabra. Ahora no pierdas tiempo, mira.

Jackie aun con inseguridad, miro sobre su hombro, manteniéndose alerta a su rival. Primeramente un atisbo, no vio nada. Luego, observando la inacción de Kelly, miro otra vez por más tiempo, percibiendo unas figuras a lo lejos. Su rival se sentó, y como esta parecía cumplir su palabra, Jackie se atrevió a voltear completamente tras retroceder unos pasos.

A lo lejos vio unas siluetas ovaladas y enlomadas, además de figuras curvadas y algunas cubicas rectangulares. Todas mas allá de una parte del paramo cubiertas de, aparentemente, manchas de arena desperdigadas por los territorios que iban a la ciudad. Dichas siluetas de por sí ya eran difíciles de distinguir a la distancia y, si bien Jackie ya las había visto brevemente antes de luchar con Kelly, era recién ahora que pudo identificarlas. Estas resultaban siendo construcciones hechas aparentemente ya hacía tiempo pues algunas podían verse derruidas y todas se veían abandonadas. Mientras Jackie formulaba preguntas en su cabeza, la voz de Kelly interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Que ves?

-Edificios, es una ciudad.- decía Jackie dando la vuelta- ¿Es tu ciudad?

-¡No!-respondió Kelly enérgicamente, mientras se ponía de pie- es solo una de las muchas que hay en mi dimensión, una de tantas ciudades que le pertenecían a mi gente. Ahora todas se encuentran en igual o peor condición.

-Pero... no entiendo ¿Que paso?

-¡Paso que mi gente se negó a rendirse!, ¡paso porque contra todo pronóstico mi gente peleo! -decía Kelly airando su tono- ¡porque a pesar de no tener ayuda debimos luchar! Luchar contra un mal que nunca debió haber llegado, un mal que nunca debía haber actuado, una malignidad contra la que ustedes debieron habernos ayudado -decía mirando amenazante a Jackie- Pero no lo hicieron, nunca lo hubiesen hecho ¿no? Tu no podías ayudar, y los que si podían, los que debían, nunca lo hicieron.

-Pero... ¿de qué hablas? ¿de quienes?¿a qué malignidad te refieres? -decía Jackie tanto con sorpresa a la vez que preocupación.

-A la única que dejo así mi dimensión, -dijo Kelly abriendo sus brazos, señalando su alrededor- aquella fuerza que destruyo mi hogar. Aquellos que segaron sin piedad tantas vidas woolett. Los que cumplieron sus amenazas y nos hicieron cumplir las nuestras también. Ahora mi hogar yace en ruinas, porque esto nos costó todo, pero ¿está bien para todos los demás que nunca vivieron en este mundo no? total, ellos siguen bien, ni lo sintieron ni les importo ¿cierto? Aún cuando pagamos caro el tratar de hacerles venir a ayudarnos, pero ni nos escucharon siquiera.

-¿Quien?¿Quien no los escucho?

-Tus amigos, esos que conoces bien y yo en su momento creía conocer también -decía Kelly cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos con pesar- Aunque ahora que lo pienso es probable tu tampoco los conozcas de verdad -dijo tomando su espada, desclavándola del suelo, alertando a Jackie- Después de todo, ese par siempre guardan bien sus secretos, esos dos, Star y Marco.

-¿Qué? ¿entonces fueron ellos los que...?

-¡Ni nos oyeron! -interrumpió Kelly sonoramente, retornando a sus argumentos- los llamamos, agotamos casi todos nuestros recursos tratando de crear un puente para contactarlos, para traerlos. Sabíamos que si venían la balanza se inclinaría a nuestro favor, y nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero cuando lo logramos, cuando por fin lo conseguimos, ni siquiera les importo saber que sucedía aquí. No les valió cuanto les rogamos, cuanto les rogué, pues yo les lleve el mensaje. Lo único que dijeron fue que todo estaba bien así, que era lo mejor para todos y que nos ayudaría. Hablaron sin darme tiempo a explicarme. Ya paso mucho de eso, pero lo recuerdo como si hubiese pasado recién. Ahora, -empieza a caminar hacia Jackie poniéndola en guardia- tiempo después, simplemente confirman mis dudas de que no les importamos, ya que todo lo que llega de ellos es una amiga suya que acabo aquí por accidente, -frente a Jackie, blande su espada hacia ella con su mano derecha- una humana que termina atrapada aquí conmigo y que ni sabe bien como llego, ¡una humana a la que ni le importa!

Kelly dio un cintarazo el cual fue esquivado por Jackie al retroceder rápidamente. Entonces volvió a atacar con un mandoble, el cual volvió a esquivar al hacerse a un lado, logrando que por la fuerza empleada la espada se clavase en la tierra. Al estar ambas en una cercana posición, Jackie contraataco con su mano libre golpeando el hombro de su rival, el cual esta bloqueo rápidamente soltando su espada, parando el impacto al situar entrecruzadamente ambos brazos. Jackie siguió al dar una potente patada larga en el abdomen de Kelly, el cual esta no pudo esquivar haciéndole retroceder lejos de su espada familiar. Jackie llego a emocionarse ligeramente pues, por primera vez desde el comienzo de la batalla, volvía a recuperar su ventaja ya que su adversaria yacía desarmada.

Kelly se doblo ligeramente ante el dolor golpe y, tras unos efímeros segundos, pareció recuperarse de dicha arremetida, restaurándose. Acto que sorprendió a Jackie pues la fuerza del golpe habría sido suficiente para derribar a cualquier persona promedio, algo que parecía caber con la apariencia ligera y no tan corpulenta de Kelly. Esto le trajo la reminiscencia de los puñetazos y golpes directos que Kelly profería a su armadura, como si el metal de esta no representase ningún impedimento para ella o al menos, como si no sintiese dolor ¿Como tenia tal resistencia?

Kelly volvió a verla desafiantemente, auscultando la duda en el rostro de la humana, pareciendo adivinar sus pensamientos.

-Nuestra especie tiene una resistencia corporal tremenda y gran longevidad, así que ni te sorprendas humana -decía Kelly mientras observaba la espada familiar, la cual había quedado a los pies de Jackie, debía recuperarla. Empezó a caminar circularmente alrededor de su rival- Pero ni todas esas ventajas que corrían por la genética de mi pueblo previnieron las masacres que aquí acontecieron. Vi surgir y caer héroes y lideres de aquellos que jamás lo hubiese esperado, todos luchando juntos por un mismo sueño. -empezó a acercársele mientras la expresión torva de su rostro parecía acentuarse- Vi morir a quienes más quería; mi papá, mi mamá, mi Tadd, Jorby, ¡¿sus vidas no importaban ah?! -dijo cerca de ella, abalanzándosele.

Jackie respondió con un rajazo diagonal izquierdo, pero este fue fácilmente esquivado por su rival tras retroceder hacia el lado opuesto del golpe. Entonces Kelly aprovecho su velocidad para dar un codazo contra el pecho de la armadura de su rival. Esto impulso hacia atrás a Jackie derribándola, aunque sin lograr que esta soltase su espada. Kelly entonces alzo con premura su arma mientras Jackie se levantaba, la cual vio extinguirse sus recientemente recuperados impulsos de emoción al ver a su rival recuperar su espada ancestral.

-¡No los conocí...! -dijo Jackie campante, mientras se recuperaba del embate. Tratando de calmar el ímpetu de su contrincante- esos de los que hablas, no pude conocerlos. Pero lo siento, estoy segura de que eran buenas personas.

-Las mejores, -decía Kelly sin variar su expresión- como todos quienes vivieron en este mundo. Sé que tu no los conocías, pero Star y Marco sí. Conocían a muchos de los que vivieron aquí, los mismos que olvidaron. Por eso te diré algo, si algún día llegase a salir nuevamente de mi dimensión, si algún día dejara de estar atrapada aquí, lo primero que hare será ir por esos dos y cercenar sus cabezas, del mismo modo que tantas almas woolett fueron segadas.

Jackie solo trago saliva mientras la miraba fijamente. El dolor y odio de Kelly podía sentirse en sus palabras. El razonar con ella ahora se veía más dificultoso, ya que esos sentimientos parecían segarle.

-Ellos te hubieran ayudado de haberlo sabido Kelly, -decía Jackie con su espada en guardia- de hecho ellos aun te siguen considerando su amiga.

-¡Basta!¡no digas ni una palabra más sobre ellos!¡no quiero escucharte defendiéndolos Jackie! -exclamo Kelly enristrando su espada hacia Jackie- mejor defiéndete tu, que es hora de acabar con esto.

Kelly avanzo celeramente hacia su rival y dio un rajazo diagonal derecho, el cual choco con la espada de Jackie, entonces siguió con otro por el lado izquierdo, evitado este también por su adversaria. Kelly retrocedió ante un cintarazo de Jackie y le respondió con un mandoble, este fue evitado por la humana al hacerse a un lado. En ese momento Kelly aprovecho la cercanía y le asesto una patada larga en el abdomen, haciendo retroceder a Jackie por el impacto, pero enseguida Kelly lanzo una estocada a su hombro derecho, Jackie lo evito al agacharse pero entonces Kelly dio rápidamente una patada circular apuntando a su cabeza, la cual Jackie vio en apenas segundos, evitándolo al cubrirse con ambos brazos y apartando la cabeza al otro lado. Aun así sintió la fuerza del ataque en ambas extremidades, lo que la hizo levantarse rápidamente y retroceder, sin duda la armadura había contenido gran parte del daño. Tras ver Kelly levantarse a su rival volvió a cargar contra ella, esta vez dando un fendiente ascendente, esquivado por Jackie al hacerse hacia atrás. Seguidamente Kelly lanzo un rajazo diagonal seguido de un cintarazo, ambos bloqueados por la espada enemiga. En eso se escucho un quebradizo sonido proveniente de la espada humana, al parecer los fuertes impactos estaban siendo demasiado para el arma de Jackie. Con eso ambas sabrían lo que devendría. Kelly motivada por una probable victoria ataco con un cintarazo bajo a una Jackie que, gracias al mal augurio de la espada, se veía cada vez mas irresoluta. Tras bloquear otro cintarazo y volverse a escuchar el sonido, esta vez más prolongado y notorio, Kelly volvió a atacar el bloqueo de Jackie con un fuerte rajazo diagonal, dando como resultado un sonoro ruido de metal separándose. La espada, unos diez centímetros del filo por encima de la empuñadura, se había roto. Era inservible.

Jackie atónita, instintivamente llevo su mano izquierda a su cintura, no encontró su cuchillo. Lo olvido antes de venir con Kelly. Soltó la espada, ya no serviría. Solo quedaban golpes pero esa era pelea perdida pues, aparte de un ligero cansancio que empezaba a cobrarle factura, Kelly seguía disponiendo de su arma y habilidades de combate increíbles. ¿Que podía hacer? ¿hablar? Lo intento pero ella se cerro, aun así parecía lo único útil, aunque no terminase bien. Fue retrocediendo instintivamente hasta llegar a topar un arenoso suelo, miro atrás. Estaba al borde del comienzo de una de las manchas de arena de aquella superficie del campo en dirección a la ciudad.

-Es todo lo que hiciste -dijo Kelly enseriándose, captando la atención de Jackie- retroceder. Desde que empezamos a luchar, solo retrocediste. La verdad no tenias opción de ganarme, -dijo clavando su espada al suelo, acercándose un poco hacia Jackie- quizás si hubieras podido vencer a la Kelly de tiempo atrás, la Kelly que se tragaba las mentiras de la princesita y el inseguro, pero ahora no. Aunque todo esto me divirtió mucho. -se acerco un poco más a Jackie, haciendo que esta retroceda hasta entrar un poco en la arena. Entonces Kelly se detuvo- No te preocupes Jackie, no voy a matarte, mi dimensión ya ha visto mucha sangre inocente vertida; -dijo elevando su vista a las nubes- y yo jamás derramaría la de alguien que por encima de todo no ha hecho ningún daño, menos aun si jamás ha injuriado a nuestro mundo ni nadie de él. -Jackie pareció bajar su guardia ante dichas palabras. Parecía darle esperanza- Aun así, sigues siendo mi enemiga -dijo Kelly volviendo a mirarla con decisión. Corrió velozmente hacia a Jackie y antes de que esta pueda reaccionar, le acertó una patada larga al pecho, empujándola de espaldas al centro de la mancha de arena.

Jackie yacía derribada, aturdida tras sentir la potencia del golpe, el cual si bien volvió a bloquear la mayor parte del daño sobre el cuerpo gracias a la armadura, no aminoro gran parte del impulso de la arremetida. Sus pies habían quedado algo hundidos en la arena. Comenzó a levantarse tan rápido como pudo, debía recuperarse. Al tratar de sacar uno de sus pies, sintió como el otro pareció hundirse más, al tratar de retirar el otro con algo de dificultad, observo como el otro pareció sumergirse aun más, al tratar de repetir los movimientos vio como sus pies parecían empezar a hundirse cada vez más en aquel movedizo material, abarcando en poco tiempo el resto de sus piernas, causándole una sensación de pánico. En poco tiempo las arenas habían llegado hasta su pecho y no se detenían. Jackie, viendo como las arenas la tragaban, trataba de sujetarse de la superficie a su alrededor, pidiendo la colaboración de Kelly, pero esta se limito a decirle que estaría bien, mientras observaba indiferente como su rival terminaba de ser tragada por la arena. Luego Kelly dio la vuelta y camino, debía alcanzarla.

Jackie despertó rodeada de una sensación de fatiga, cansancio, calor, y arena por todo su cuerpo. Se limpio el rostro lo mejor que pudo. Aun de bruces en el suelo observo sus alrededores, parecía estar en una sala mazmorrica no muy grande. A su alrededor un brillo dorado habitaba la sala proveniente de ingentes cantidades de oro, objetos de este material, y joyas de preciosas y diversos colores ¿Que era ese lugar? Siguió observando, el sitio estaba iluminado por tres antorchas aparentemente recientes, las cuales veían despedido su humo fuera del lugar por dos pequeñas ventilas en las paredes, cercanas al techo. Miro el techo, un cielorraso de arena liberaba minúsculos hilos de dicho material, sin duda había caído por ahí. Miro el lugar donde cayó, una loma de arena había amortiguado su caída, seguramente resultado del prologado tiempo que la arena se había estado fugando del techo. En las paredes, mas allá del oro, habían muebles viejos, todos vacios, aunque noto detrás de ella un mueble con varios anillos limpios, brillantes y ordenados. Le recordaban al de Kelly. De cualquier forma no había tiempo de revisarlos, su rival podría seguir cerca. Frente a ella vio una puerta doble cerrada, la única salida del compartimento. Se levanto con algo de dificultad y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero, al aproximarse a ella, esta se abrió en par repentinamente. Kelly no tardo en entrar.

Jackie al verla acercársele le lanzo un derechazo, el cual fue fácilmente bloqueado por el brazo izquierdo de Kelly, esta entonces coloco su antebrazo derecho entre el pecho de Jackie y presionando por el codo, empujo Jackie hacia atrás, derribándola sin dificultad. Kelly continuo hasta el mueble porta anillos, tras revisar que no faltase ninguno, dio la vuelta y observo a su cansada rival, la cual aun se recuperaba en el suelo.

-Supongo que después de todo lo que nos paso hoy, no te gustara tenerme cerca ¿no es así? -decía Kelly seriamente, a la vez que observaba a su rival tratando de levantarse- Pero si te dejase ir, no podrías salir de esta dimensión, y tendrías problemas pues este mundo ya no es amable con quienes no son de él. -dijo tomando un anillo verde de tonalidades doradas- De hecho, si ahora para mí misma es problemático, imagínate a los extranjeros como tú. -Jackie se levanto- Por fortuna, puedo arreglarte.

Jackie desoyendo esas palabras se puso en posición de combate. Coloco ambos puños en guardia y lanzo una patada larga. Esta, sin fuerza y lenta por el estado de su emisora, fue detenida fácilmente por Kelly al sostenerla por el pie, dejando sorprendida a Jackie. Kelly soltó su pie y antes de que Jackie reataque, lanzo celeramente una patada baja, barriendo el suelo con su pierna, derribando instantáneamente a Jackie sobre su espalda.

Jackie dio un quejido al sentir el dolor recorriendo su espalda. Sin duda, esta vez la caída había sido más fuerte. Se retorció de dolor, dio la vuelta sobre si intentando inútilmente que así de alguna manera, el dolor se dispersara. Miro delante de si, algo alejado entre el brillante oro noto la joyada empuñadura de una espada de oro clavada entre las monedas, parecía su esperanza. Empezó a arrastrarse ya que el dolor y el desgaste le dificultaban alzarse, al tiempo que su armadura parecía volverse una prisión. Kelly solo le observaba.

-A medida que la guerra se prolongaba después de la negativa de ayuda que recibimos, comenzamos a tener muchos problemas, -decía Kelly caminando lentamente tras Jackie- nuestras tropas y números dejaron de abastecernos en casi todos nuestros frentes, incluso con la ayuda de nuestros aliados de toda la dimensión. Sabíamos que debíamos cambiar ese rumbo, pues estábamos retrocediendo, y nuestro final parecía acercarse. -Llego a los pies de Jackie- Entonces ocupamos lo que quedo de nuestros recursos en conseguir algo que nos lo permitiese, un arma que nos dejara equilibrar la balanza y aumentar nuestras tropas, conseguir más soldados. -repentinamente se abalanzo sobre Jackie, sentándose en su espalda. Impidiéndole moverse ni quitarla de encima, tanto por su cansancio como por la fuerza de la woolett- incluso si eso significaba conseguirlos del enemigo.

Kelly tomo el brazo derecho de Jackie y, aun con la leve resistencia de la joven, le coloco el anillo verde con dorado en su dedo índice. En ese momento Jackie sintió una corriente recorriendo todo su cuerpo desde el artefacto. Kelly se levanto y fue a sentarse, apoyada en la pared detrás suyo, al momento que veía como Jackie se retorcía dando varios quejidos.

Jackie no dejaba de retorcerse en su lugar. Esta sentía como la corriente no hacía más que aumentar, alcanzando cada pulgada de su cuerpo. Sentía como esa sensación empezaba a obcecar su mente y bloquear su razonamiento, difuminándolos y cambiándolos. Entonces sintió como su cabello empezaba a alargarse y su piel se sentía bordeada por una ligera sensación de calor.

Kelly vio como el cabello de Jackie comenzaba a enmarañarse y encresparse como el suyo, y si bien no cambio de color, alcanzo una gran longitud, casi hasta sus caderas. También comprobó como la estatura de la humana pareció haberse incrementado ligeramente. Luego, cuando el cambio estuvo hecho, Jackie se sentó sobre sus rodillas de espadas a Kelly. Esta última se levanto y se coloco frente a Jackie con una rodilla en tierra, observándola mejor. Jackie tenía la cabeza gacha, impidiéndole verla.

-¿Jackie?

Esta levanto la cabeza y la miro inexpresiva. Sus ojos esmeralda ahora tenían tonalidad celeste y su piel se había atezado un poco, casi al nivel más claro de la piel de Kelly. Ahora se le notaban los rasgos woolett. Sus proporciones corporales parecían no haber cambiado mas allá de la estatura.

-¿Si, ama?-dijo Jackie calmada.

Kelly apretó los dientes. Ama, odiaba escuchar esa palabra, y le disgustaba en algo lo que acababa de hacer con Jackie, pero no tuvo elección. Era eso o condenarla a vagar sola en un mundo del que podría no salir bien. Al menos ahora tendría muy pocas dificultades. Aunque nada de eso cambiaba su remordimiento, ni cambiaba el hecho de que el encuentro de ambas, que al principio fue pacifico, acabo de esa manera por causa suya por no controlar bien sus emociones, y que por ello, ahora el destino de Jackie era su responsabilidad.

Entonces era eso, eran los rencores y el resentimiento capaces de dañar a otros de una u otra manera. Incluso si aquellos que habían sido afectados por este, le eran ajenos y no los habían originado. Tal como hora ella había hecho con Jackie.

-No me digas así -dijo Kelly emitiendo una débil sonrisa. Saliendo de su letargo- mi dimensión lucho para no llamar a nadie así, y no habrá excepción. Solo llámame como dirías a cualquier persona, como llamarías a una amiga. Solo dime Kelly.

-Bien, Kelly -dijo Jackie tratando de devolverle la sonrisa.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos. Debes limpiarte y yo debo curar tus golpes -dijo Kelly poniéndose de pie, ofreciéndole su mano- Vamos, ahora no te faltara nada Jackie. Tienes mi palabra.

Jackie acepto su mano y ambas salieron de la sala con rumbo desconocido, mientras las antorchas lentamente veían consumida su vida hasta apagarse. Cediendo ante la penumbra de la mazmorra.

Final


End file.
